


A Different Dream Come True

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin used to dream of MaiTais in Tahiti</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "walk on the beach"

Once Caitlin dreamed of Tahiti and MaiTais, of walking on the beach hand in hand with the man she loves. 

Those dreams never came true, probably never will, but she's ok with that. Those dreams belong with another man, another time, another life. 

Today, she has other dreams. Dreams of a glass of red wine, a couch in front of a roaring fire, a man whose smile is as warm as the flames, whose touch lights a different kind of fire inside of her. 

It's a different dream come true and now she can't imagine her life any other way. 


End file.
